


Replay.

by natashaisalostcase



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: BAMF Markus, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Human Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Human Markus (Detroit: Become Human), M/M, again i’m so fucking sorry, connor and markus are engaged, connor is a thot for markus, connor needs dick all the damn time, fucking hell connor, im so sorry, i’m so sorry again i’m just LMAO, like connor cannot keep his hands to himself, markus is fucking terrifying, markus will give it tho dw, my friend cried while i wrote this, no beta we die like men, our boy’s thirst is quenched, please don’t hate me BYE, she cried of laughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:33:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24687685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natashaisalostcase/pseuds/natashaisalostcase
Summary: Markus is the head of the mafia. Connor is his fiancé.this is a crackfic i’m fucking sobbing what the shit did i write please sjgsjshd shoutout to my friend for helping xox
Relationships: Connor/Markus (Detroit: Become Human)
Comments: 25
Kudos: 58





	Replay.

“Connor,” Markus muttered, stubbing out his cigarette on the ashtray and nodding his head once to the aforementioned, patting a hand on his thigh, signalling for Connor to sit, “Come.”

Connor looked at Markus who was sitting on the couch in his office, legs spread and posture relaxed, the first three buttons of his shirt undone and his tie loosened, a fedora covered his close-cropped hair and a dark brown blazer lazily draped over his shoulders, the same colour as his slacks, but a few shades darker than his dress shoes. Connor then looked down at himself, the buttons of his shirt fully done, his tie on straight, slacks and loafers in pristine condition as opposed to the man opposite him. 

“Okay.” he answered, cautiously stepping to his superior and bracketing his thighs around Markus, arms making their way to leisurely loop around his neck, before humming and settling into his lap comfortably. 

Markus brought a hand up to scratch at his own stubble, other hand resting on Connor’s thigh as he absentmindedly rubbed his thumb across the clothed skin, “Haven’t seen you in a hot minute.” his voice was gravelly and deep, but held a firm softness that leaked with every word he spoke, dripping off his teeth like venom. 

“We’ve been busy.” Connor acknowledged with a small tilt of his head, “Can’t be helped.” 

Markus nodded thoughtfully, “How’ve you been entertaining yourself?” he asked, hand slowly trailing up the other boy’s thigh and then squeezing his hip. 

“Reading, if not that, then, thinking about you.” Connor admitted unabashedly, “Thought about you a lot.”

The doe-eyed boy stared up at Markus through his long lashes, chocolate eyes soaking in the appearance of the older man. 

Markus moved his hand that was scratching his stubble to rest on Connor’s cheek, caressing the soft skin, the latter leaning into the touch almost instantly. 

“Missed you,” Markus mumbled, lips barely moving to let the words out. His cigarette-tainted breath gently flitted over the boy’s face, making him recoil slightly but nod in reciprocation.

“Missed you too.” 

Connor blinked slowly, head moving to rest comfortable on Markus’ shoulder, arms circling around the latter in a hug. He opened his mouth to say something, quickly deciding against it and sighing instead. 

Three knocks were heard on the door, Markus rolling his head to the side to eye it as he ordered, “Come in!”

A very anxious John cracked the door open and popped his head in, “Sir, the man you asked for is in the basement.” He nodded in greeting at the superior, Markus nodding back, before John nodded quickly to Connor who shifted in Markus’ lap before returning the gesture, cheek still pressed up against his fiancé’s shoulder. 

Markus exhaled loudly, likely in annoyance, then tapping Connor’s thigh, indicating that he should move off. The pale boy pursed his lips, slim hands slowly making their way to Markus’ chest before he pushed gently, slipping off and adjusting his own tie. 

The brunette boy ducked through the doorframe, relaxed posture immediately stiffening up, watching Markus through the corner of his eye, who was lighting another cigarette, letting it hang loosely between his lips as he threw on his blazer - still not putting his arms through but letting it rest on his shoulders. He took a long drag of the cigarette, sending Connor a knowing glance before motioning for him to follow.

The concrete floor clicked under their dress shoes, the three men walking in a straight line, they walked down the corridor to a cell, guided by John. 

Connor took it upon himself to try to talk to the man who was bound by chains and weakly sitting up against the wall, attempts futile. 

He lowered himself into a squat, elbows resting on his thighs as he tilted his head, “What's your name?”

He didn’t get an answer.

Connor tried again, “Please talk to me.”

And yet, no words left the man before him. 

“Do you know what will happen if you don’t talk?” Connor queried, “It’s not good. But you won’t have to find out if you just tell me.” 

The brunet boy waited for an answer, a look of defeat etching onto his angel-face when he didn’t get one.

Connor got up from his crouched position, straightening his tie and sending Markus a desperate glance. 

Markus nodded and swiftly entered the room, the dreaded click of his dress shoes announcing his company loud and clear. He handed his blazer over to Connor who took it without hesitation and folded it over his forearm, waiting patiently for his superior to speak.

Markus poked the toe of his shoe into the trembling form of the boy in chains who sat below him, poking harder when he didn’t get a response. 

The dark-skinned man dropped into a low crouch, much like Connor’s previous position, before clearing his throat and indirectly demanding the attention of the figure who refused to acknowledge him. 

“Look at me,” Markus’ voice rumbled deeply, it was firm and smooth, almost like the feeling of running a thumb against concrete. His voice wasn’t artificially sweet, it was daring, prideful. Connor felt his own stomach flip at his tone, silently gulping down a choked gasp. 

“I said,” Markus began, standing up and reaching his calloused hand to his waist, hand grabbing a gun out of his holster and cocking it loudly, a threat, a promise. “Look at me.” 

He repeated it louder this time, but not impatiently. His voice didn’t waver for a second, posture still straight and eyes gleaming. Markus felt his hand tighten around the gun, bringing it up to be perfectly in line with the man’s forehead, “It’s not hard.” 

The man looked up, finally acknowledging the two presences in the room and visibly shrinking, mouth clamped shut and refusing to utter a single syllable, if he closed his eyes tight enough, he could still feel of flowers tickling his skin, the warmth of sunshine on his face, the same sunshine he took for granted. 

Connor quickly raised his brows, although knowing the effect Markus had on people, it was quite a thing to see it in action. He shouldn’t even be surprised, he had already fallen for Markus’ charm, being lured in and head over heels for his fiancé, he experienced it all firsthand. 

Markus opened his mouth, raspberry-coloured lips parting and cigarette tainted breath accompanying his next words, “Shawty's like a melody in my head, that I can't keep out. Got me singin' like na na na na everyday, it's like my iPod's stuck on replay. Replay-ay-ay-ay. Shawty's like a melody in my head that I can't keep out. Got me singin' like na na na na everyday, it’s like my iPod's stuck on replay. Replay. Remember the first time we met? You was at the mall wit yo friend. I was scared to approach ya but then you came closer hopin’ you would give me a chance. Who would have ever knew that we would ever be more than friends? We're real worldwide, breakin' all the rules.”

Connor watched in awe as the words left Markus’ mouth so freely, ears greedily soaking in every word.

Markus continued, “She like a song played again and again, that girl. Like somethin' off a poster That girl is a dime they say. That girl is the gun to my holster, she’s runnin' through my mind all day. Shawty's like a melody in my head that I can't keep out. Got me singin' like na na na na everyday, it’s like my iPod's stuck on replay. Replay-ay-ay-ay. Shawty's like a melody in my head that I can't keep out. Got me singin' like na na na na everyday, it’s like my iPod's stuck on replay. Replay-ay-ay-ay.”

The man shook with fear, eyes widening and mouth opening to say something, albeit nothing coming out.

Markus silenced him with a look, still not finished talking. Ungrateful for the interruption, he carried on with what he was saying, voice steady, “See you been all around the globe, not once did you leave my mind. We talk on the phone, from night til the morn. Girl you really changed my life, doin’ things I never do I'm in the kitchin cookin' things she likes We're real worldwide, breakin' all the rules, someday I wanna make you my wife. That girl, like somethin' off a poster. That girl is a dime, they say. That girl is the gun to my holster. She's runnin' through my mind all day. Shawty's like a melody in my head that I can't keep out. Got me singin' like na na na na everyday, it’s like my iPod's stuck on replay. Replay-ay-ay-ay.”

Connor felt his knees go weak at the words that Markus was spewing out with unpracticed efficiency, it was a wonder how they kept tumbling out of his mouth with such grace, and how he spoke them flawlessly was beyond the brunet boy. 

Markus took a deep breath, and then sighed, “Shawty's like a melody in my head that I can't keep out. Got me singin' like na na na na everyday, it’s like my iPod's stuck on replay. Replay-ay-ay-ay. I can be your melody, a girl that could write you a symphony, the one that could fill your fantasies, so come baby girl let's sing with me. Ay! I can be your melody, a girl that could write you a symphony, the one that could fill your fantasies, so come baby girl let's sing with me. Na na na na na na na, na na na na na na - Shawty got me singin'. Na na na na na na na, na na na na na na. Now she got me singin'. Shawty's like a melody in my head that can't keep out, got me singin' like na na na na everyday. It's like my iPod's stuck on replay. Replay-ay-ay-ay. Shawty's like a melody in my head that I can't keep out. Got me singin' like  
Na na na na everyday, it’s like my iPod's stuck on replay.” 

Markus cast a prideful glance at his fiancé, finishing off his speech with a, “Replay-ay-ay-ay.”

Markus didn’t look back, he knew the damage had been done as he turned around and walked right out the door, Connor scrambling to follow him, the superior’s blazer still folded over his arm. 

Connor followed Markus into his office, locking the door behind him as he entered, “You have a way with words. I don’t understand how they can have such an effect.” 

“Especially on you,” Markus murmured, nose brushing Connor’s. His eyes closed, and a hand tangled in Connor’s chocolate locks, toying with a particular strand. 

GIRL THEsmdhsksvwJVEJWEJE THIS IS SENDING ME EHDIOWHEBWEE


End file.
